wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivier Ironheart
• Olives • Miss Ironheart}} Olivier Ironheart is a young and ambitious mage who has risen through a difficult upbringing, the daughter of a fierce and often troublesome ranger - one who has left more complications for her daughter than anything else. Struggling to prove her value and worth in a doubtful world, Olivier pushes against the odds, and has persevered through the worst of her troubles, and continues to strive forward, to rise above the doubts that have weighed her down, and to make her mark upon the world of AzerothArdent Circle Members. Physical Description At a glance, it's hard to discern what exactly is the first to notice about Olivier. Perhaps it's the long, dark red hair, the bright and calculating amber eyes that contrast her tanned skin, or the massive W-shaped scar that stretches across her face from cheekbone to cheekbone. Her form is toned and athletic, but she doesn't have an incredible amount of muscle, as most of her training efforts are spent on less physical combat. Anyone sensitive to magic can easily tell that her skillset lies in the arcane. Personality Olivier can be incredibly sociable and an easy friend to make, but she's also an easy enemy to make. First impressions are everything, and she holds grudges. She's heavily passionate about everything she does, never making half an attempt at anything. She is fiercely protective of her loved ones, and seems stronger when in defense of them. However, she has an aptitude for flame, and it can get wild and uncontrolled when she's too furious or frantic to think straight. This occasionally gets her - and her allies - into trouble. Despite the strong persona she puts on, at her heart, Olivier is just a normal eighteen year-old girl. Her wrath is easy to calm with simple kindness and patience, although it can be difficult to see that solution when it seems that she's only fire and fury. She's still human; she has her fears and insecurities, and she just wants to learn all she can and do something to change the world for the better. Olivier has hit a lot of roadblocks lately in her studying, and the frustration that ebbs from this is enough to make her wonder about other methods of obtaining power. Because of this, she often walks a fine line between moral right and wrong without realizing it, occasionally pursuing whispers of artifacts or darker magics that promise power. Although she is determined to use this only for good, it is possible she may get lost along the way. History Your text goes here. Feel free to organize this into subsections if you want. Example Subsection Title Here Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia *Olivier is fluent in Common, and knows a fair bit of Darnassian and Dwarvish as well. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage Category:Human